


High? High!

by valentinXalbus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinXalbus/pseuds/valentinXalbus
Summary: Seongwoo gets his wisdom tooth extracted and gets high on anesthesia.





	High? High!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my lame attempt of creating a humor fic. Enjoy!

**8:10 AM**

“Hey, wake up! Hyung, wake up!” first thing in the morning and he is greeted by his boyfriend’s deep voice.

 _It’s a wonderful life_ , Seongwoo thinks. He opens his eyes and scratches them lightly. He turns to his side and leans his head on Daniel’s bicep, the younger responding to his touches with a cuddle.

 

 

“I was awake like 5 minutes ago, ok? Your morning wood was poking my ass,” Seongwoo’s voice was muffled as his face was buried in the younger’s chest, “I was just attempting to prolong my sleep.”

 

 

Daniel lets out an airy chuckle, it was his intention to wake up Seongwoo after all.

 

 

He releases Seongwoo from his embrace, for which he receives a cute pout from Seongwoo, and looks at Seongwoo’s eyes.

 

 

“Hyung, does it still hurt?” his voice is rasp but mixed with sincerity.

Seongwoo, whose pout had still not left his face, nods in a slow motion and returns Daniel’s intense eye contact with a reassuring gleam.

“A bit. Don’t worry ok? It’s not your fault,” he says and pecks Daniel in the nose.

The younger blushes and proceeds to cuddle Seongwoo once again, this time tighter, forgetting the fact that his boyfriend is hurting.

 

 

 

They stay like this for a good five minutes, Daniel caressing Seongwoo’s hair with his free hand while Seongwoo breathes warm exhales against the crook of his neck. It makes Daniel’s dick twitch a couple of time, and Seongwoo loves feeling it, he loves the effect he has on his boyfriend’s body.

 

 

 

 

_“Ya, you two! Get up! You should eat. Aren’t we going to the clinic?”_

 

 

And of course, their cuddling session is interrupted by Jisung once again.

 

 

It’s Jisung’s responsibility, as their roommate and as the oldest of the three of them, to interrupt Daniel and Seongwoo when it gets too heated, when they are too in the moment, too into each other to notice what is happening around them.

Seongwoo and Daniel had even joked about it once, teasing the oldest for having a dog’s nose when it comes to their heated moments.

Seongwoo breaks free from Daniel’s hug, bolts up and looks at Jisung with a mischievous grin.

 

 

“I was just enjoying my moment with Daniel and Harry. How dare you take that away from me?” he smirks and proceeds to walk out of the bedroom in a dramatic manner.

 

 

Jisung, bewildered, looks at Daniel with a confused face, “Who’s Harry?”

 

 

 

Daniel gets up, and fixes the bed where he and Seongwoo were just lying on.

 

 

“I don’t know,” he grins, shrugging his shoulders with in a playful manner, and follows Seongwoo to the kitchen.

 

 

 

It takes Jisung a couple of seconds to realize who exactly “Harry” is – the obvious tent in Daniel’s sweatpants giving him the final, most important hint – but when he does, he loudly yells “you two are so gross! I’m scarred for life now, ew!” from their room. His scream is followed by the couple laughing in the kitchen, both munching on their oatmeal as they keep listening to Jisung’s yells.

 

 

 

**9:45 AM**

Seongwoo, Daniel and Jisung are patiently waiting for Seongwoo’s name to be called up.

 

 

Thanks to the pale blue wallpapers adorned with pastel blots of colors and the pleasant aroma of the polyclinic, both Jisung and Seongwoo are calm.

 

Daniel, however, is fidgety.

 

Jisung nudges Seongwoo and points his mouth to Daniel, motioning for Seongwoo to calm the younger down. Seongwoo laughs silently and raises a thumb up in agreement.

 

 

Seongwoo pokes Daniel, who jolts from his dazed state. Seongwoo giggles at the adorable reaction of his boyfriend.

 

 

“Hey, it’s me who is going to get my wisdom tooth extracted, ok? Relax,” he smiles and puts his arm on Daniel’s thigh, the back of his hand touching Daniel’s knee, fist opened.

 

 

Daniel grabs Seongwoo’s hand and finds solace in the older boy’s warm skin.

 

 

“I’m just worried hyung.” Daniel’s way of speaking is serious and sincere.

 

 

Seongwoo, if not for the old lady and her grandchild sitting across the hallway, swears he would have kissed Daniel at that exact moment. He loves every side of Daniel, but what he cherishes and enjoys the most is when Daniel gets overprotective over Seongwoo.

 

 

“It’s going to be fine. Don’t worry. Besides, it’s just a tooth. Nobody dies from that, Niel-ah.” Seongwoo grabs their clasped hands with his other hand, nodding to Daniel, assuring him that everything will be ok.

 

Daniel smiles and shakes the panic off his head.

 

 

“Understood. I just don’t like you being hurt or anything,” he replies and flashes his bunny smile at Seongwoo.

 

 

 

Seongwoo chuckles at Daniel’s statement, confusing Daniel for a minute. Seongwoo notices Daniel’s incertitude and looks at the younger.

 

 

 

 

“It’s nothing… I just think it’s really funny that you say that you don’t like seeing me being hurt but…,” Seongwoo leans into Daniel’s side, lips gracing Daniel’s ear as he whispers. “You sure did enjoy bending me over the couch and me calling you daddy three nights ago, Kang Daniel-ssi.”

 

 

Seongwoo smiles smugly at the younger boy and winks, Daniel just blushes in response and Jisung, who had unfortunately overheard Seongwoo’s naughty remark, rolls his eyes in utter disgust.

 

 

“Guys, seriously? Even at the hospital?”

 

 

 

 

_“Ong Seongwoo? Is Ong Seongwoo present?”_

 

 

Seongwoo’s eyes widen upon the mention of his name, which Daniel notices.

 

 

“Hyung, are you okay? You look shocked?” Seongwoo shakes his head in response.

 

 

“No. She got my name right. That’s shocking,” he mutters, kind of in a daze, and proceeds to walk to the room where the voice came from.

 

 

Daniel and Jisung follow suit.

 

 

“ _I’m sorry, but the patient is only allowed inside. Loved ones can wait here. The procedure will last less than an hour,”_ the nurse explains, motioning to the sign near the door saying the exact same thing.

 

Seongwoo looks at both guys, flashing a smile to Jisung, who gives him a smile in return as well, and nods to Daniel to which Daniel responds to with a _Fighting!_ gesture.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

Seongwoo listens to the dentist’s instructions and her words of reassurance. _Everything is going to be alright,_ he thinks to himself. The last thing he remembers is the sensation of a needle piercing the flesh of his gums before he falls asleep.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

“Hey, wake up! Hyung, wake up!”

 

 

Seongwoo’s head feels light and his mouth feels numb. He can feel a cloth wrapped around his head and cottons stuffed in his mouth. He opens his eyes, observes the place he is at and concludes that he is inside what seems to be a hospital room. He turns his head to his right and is met by faces of two unfamiliar guys.

 

 

_“Who are you two?”_

 

 

Both men look at each other and laugh, nodding in mutual agreement, which confuses Seongwoo because why is he not aware of what they are agreeing on, while the smaller guy brings out his cellphone to, what Seongwoo thinks, videotape their conversation.

 

 

“You do not know who we are?

 

Seongwoo pouts and shakes his head.

 

 

“ _No. You…”_ he points to the stockier guy, _“…did you kidnap me?”_

 

 

“Pardon?”

 

 

“ _I said, did you kidnap me? Why am I sleepy? Why is there stuff in my mouth? Please don’t kill me,”_ his words were rapid, but his tone was very calm.

 

 

“No. We did not kidnap you. We are good people. What’s your name?” the pink-haired lad asks, his two front teeth protruding from his reddish lips.

 

 

 _“Me? I’m Spiderman. Peter Parker. Ssshhhhh… just a secret ok? No one needs to know,”_ Seongwoo’s words were very childish, his eyes doubling in size while hushing.

 

 

The interrogator laughs in response, he loves Spiderman after all. The videographer, on the other hand, has his free hand on his mouth, fighting the urge to laugh at the hilarity that he is witnessing.

 

 

_“I am Spiderman because my boyfriend loves Spiderman.”_

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

Seongwoo nods in an adorable manner, and pouts, _“Yes! He is such an idiot too!”,_ and folds his arms together, similar to a kid sulking to her mother.

 

 

“Why is he an idiot?”, there’s a hint of nervousness from the mystery guy’s voice.

 

 

_“Because when we watched a Spiderman movie before, he wouldn’t stop talking about how cool Spiderman is. Even when the movie finished. I was jealous ok? He is such an idiot, that guy!”_

 

 

“I think he’s just a fan of Spiderman. No need to be jealous.”

 

 

 _“Hhmmmppp. I’m jealous! That’s_ why _I’m Spiderman ok? So my boyfriend will love me like that too, ok?”_

 

 

The mystery guy frowns at Seongwoo’s answer but he tries to recollect his composure quickly, “Don’t worry. I think your boyfriend loves you just the way you are.”

 

Seongwoo goes silent for a while, which draws concerned looks from the other two guys. He starts laughing randomly, confusing the onlookers even more.

 

 

“Are you ok, Spiderman?”

 

 

 

 

 

_“Hiiiinnnnggg, Kang Daniel.”_

 

 

The mystery guy jolts upon the mention of his name.

 

 _“My boyfriend’s name is Kang Daniel. He’s very cute and handsome, too,”_ Seongwoo giggles.

 

 

He looks at the guy in front of him, who is fanning himself with his right hand.

 

 _“Are you ok? Are you hot? Should we go to the hospital?_ ”

 

 

“No, I’m ok. So, what can you say about your boyfriend, Mr. Kang Daniel?”

 

 

Seongwoo ponders for a while, his index finger tapping his upper lip.

 

 

_“Hmmm… I think he wants to be a father already.”_

 

 

“What?” a flustered query comes out from Daniel, “Why does he want to have a family already?”

(He swears he is so not ready for filial commitment like that yet.)

 

 

 

 _“He always asks me to call him Daddy. I don’t know why. But of course, I follow him because I love him,”_ Seongwoo covers his mouth, laughing like a teenager.

 

 

 

He hears a gasp coming from the thin guy whose cellphone still has not stopped recording ever since he started talking and it makes him laugh even harder.

 

 

 

Seongwoo giggles, all high pitched and cute while looking at the two boys.

 

 

 

“Ok, you’re freaking us out.”

 

 

 

Seongwoo covers his flushed face, his feet kicking the air surrounding him.

 

 

 

 

_“Hiinngggg. Nothing. I just remembered him. My boyfriend…. ok, ok.. just a secret only ok? Hi hi hi… We have sex. Hi hi hi… Our first time….he only lasted 30 seconds…hihihi very adorable indeed. But we practice every week ok, now he’s very good! Good stamina.”_

 

 

Daniel, flustered from Seongwoo’s unexpected revelations, stands up and looks at Jisung, who is almost crying from his suppressed laughter, and looks back at Seongwoo.

 

 

“Ok, that’s enough, Spiderman. Let’s stop talking about your boyfriend, ok?”

 

 

_“No! I want to talk about him! He’s like the cutest boy in the planet ok!”_

 

 

“But you should not spill his secret, which are not true, or partially not true, I mean the stamina might be true…” he glares at Jisung.

 

 

” _Are you saying that I’m lying? I am not ok. I am saying the truth. My boyfriend is very cute. He loves jellies and comics and b-boying and talking in his sleep and me, Ong Seongwoo… ah no, no.. I’m Spiderman…”_

 

 

Jisung and Daniel could not help but gawk from the things they’re witnessing. After the operation, the dentist talked to the duo about the possible side effects of the anesthesia that was administered to Seongwoo, which included the possibility of seeming like he was “high”.

 

 

There was a moment of awkward silence in the room. Daniel and Jisung thought that Seongwoo’s babbling had stopped until they hear Seongwoo sniffing.

 

 

“Are you crying, Mr. Spiderman?”

 

 

_“Have you seen my boyfriend? I miss my boyfriend already. He told me he’ll be here in the hospital. That idiot.”_

 

 

“Stop crying! We are here ok? I can be your new boyfriend.”

 

 

_“No! I like my boyfriend Kang Daniel.”_

 

 

“Okay, okay. Do you want a hug? Stop crying already.”

 

 

_“Are you flirting with me? My boyfriend will be so angry if someone flirts with me! He does not even like it when our annoying roommate touches my shoulder.”_

 

 

Daniel looks at Jisung who hisses upon Seongwoo’s revelation.

 

 

Daniel laughs.

 

 

“Sorry hyung, just don’t touch him again,” he whispers, a half-joking smile on his face.

 

 

“Okay. He loves you so much then!”

 

 

_“Of course! I love him. He loves me.”_

 

 

“Then stop crying already.”

 

 

_“Noooo! I miss him!”_

 

 

Daniel can’t resist anymore so he approaches Seongwoo.

 

 

He grabs Seongwoo’s head and brings it closer to his chest, his arms enveloping his boyfriend, who is high on anesthesia and weeping about how he misses and loves him, in a hug. He plants a kiss onto Seongwoo’s cheeks, which Seongwoo just shrugs off.

 

 

“Don’t worry, Spiderman, your boyfriend told me that he loves you so much! He told me that you mean the whole world to him so stop crying already.”

 

 

_“Really? He said that to you?”_

 

 

“Yep.”

 

 

_“Stop hugging me then. I told you to stop flirting with me. He’s going to kill you.”_

 

 

“Ok, I’m sorry,” Daniel relents while muffling a laugh.

 

 

Daniel motions to Jisung to cut the recording and call their manager already.

 

 

“He’s going to lose it when he regains consciousness,” Jisung remarks, laughing and wiping the trails of tears that has fallen on his cheeks.

 

 

 _\---_ oOo---

 

_"Yah, Kang Daniel, have you asked Jisung hyung to delete that video?"_

 

 

"Why should I delete it hyung? It was too cute!"

 

 

_"Are you serious? I was high from anesthesia 3 days ago. That was not cute at all!"_

 

 

"I beg to differ hyung! That was the cutest I've ever seen you."

 

 

_"Are you not really going to delete it?"_

 

 

"Nope."

 

 

_"Ok, Kang Daniel, no sex for you for 3 weeks."_

 

 

 

 

**"JISUUUNGGGGG HYUNGGG!!!! DELETE THAT VIDEOOOOOO!!!!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my very good friend, jaeson, for proofreading and editing this mess! haha


End file.
